This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
In some wireless devices, wireless performance can be influenced by environmental factors such as the presence of nearby objects that load antennas within the devices. To ensure that a device is performing satisfactorily, it may be desirable to measure antenna impedance during operation. The antenna impedance information may then be used in adjusting the antenna. If care is not taken, however, impedance measurement circuitry may consume more device resources than desired or may be insufficiently accurate to use when controlling the operation of wireless circuitry in a device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices such as improved impedance monitoring circuitry for wireless electronic devices.